Beauty and The Beast
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince who played around with many girls and only desired them because of their bodies. This prince is Nagumo Haruya. He needs to learn how to love someone through heart. Who could help him with that?


**Title:** Beauty and the Beast

 **Pairings: NaguSuzu Seme!** Nagumo **Uke!** Suzuno

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the characters. And the story that inspired me of doing this…

 **Warnings:** I don't write straight pairings or Yuri… So clearly this is **Yaoi** or **BL** ( _meaning boy x boy loving_ ), **OOC-ness** ( _maybe a little_ ), **Lemon** _(just a little)_ , and everything else you can find…

 **Author's Notes:** I just read a yaoi version of Beauty and the Beast in Facebook and I thought of making one too just a little different… I don't really know the title of the manga since I was just browsing fb… Anyway this is a 3+ one-shot so… **ENJOY**! And Leave a review if you want…

* * *

 ** _BEAUTY and the BEAST_**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince who played around with many girls and only desired them because of their bodies. This prince is Nagumo Haruya. He has this hair that is as red as his blood, eyes as golden as gold but has an uncivilized attitude._

 _While the prince was enjoying the girls' bodies, a light suddenly shone in front of them as all the girls disappeared._

"Nagumo," _a feminine voice said._

"Who's there? _" the prince asked as he looked around for the owner of the voice._

 _Another flash of light came and revealed a woman._ "My name is Hitomiko. I've watched you for years and I have to say that you do not have the attitude of a royalty. You have been committing sins and I am very unpleased of your lust for girls. You only desire their body"

"Bitch, please… I'm a prince! I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, to whoever I want. I have the highest rank in this land! You're in my property so you're under my command, woman" t _he prince answered with great confidence._

"Perhaps, you haven't known who I am exactly. Mistress Hitomiko, I am the sorceress who cares of all being in this land. You're in my land and have shown improper attitude. I not put a spell upon you" _the sorceress waved her wand and tapped it on the prince's head._

 _Light glowed around the prince as he was lifted into the air. The light surrounded the prince_ "What's happening?!"

"… from this day forth, you shall remain as a beast"

"WHAT?! I can't become a beast!"

"This curse will remain as it is until you learn how to love another by heart…"

 _The light stopped and the prince landed back down on the tiled floor. He looked at himself._

"RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR! This can't be happening!"

"Nagumo, you just messed with the wrong sorceress"

"I'm sorry, Mistress… Please, turn me back" Nagumo pleaded.

"No. Until you have learned how to love"

 _The sorceress waved her hand once more and a little tulip appeared._ "This tulip is your timer. When this little flower dies, you'll remain a beast for the rest of your life"

 _With that said, another light appeared and the sorceress, Hitomiko disappeared_.

* * *

Well that happened almost a year ago and Prince Nagumo is still the Beast. Every morning he looks at himself in the mirror and he would say to myself, 'I may be a beast but… I'M STILL CHARMING!"

It's already afternoon and Prince Nagumo's bored.

"The Bitch told me to learn how to love someone… But how would I do that if I can't even see anyone?! Humans don't go to my palace since I'm here. And anyone who sees me either pulls out a gun or runs in terror! Only a stupid, worthless human would dare step foot in my palace!"

Yes, that is true. Prince Nagumo is alone in his palace and only a few people dare to come. Some tried to annihilate him. But as soon as Prince Nagumo is seen, they run in terror.

The Prince sighed as he stood up from his throne.

"I'm bored. The girls who used to entertain me aren't here. Maybe a walk in the rose garden would help"

With that, he made his way to the rose garden.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, a man is walking head to the Beast's palace. In his village, his family has slain dozens of bears, lions, tigers and other wild animals. His brothers and uncles tried to slay the beast but failed. They said that as they were trying to shoot the beast, it took their guns so they ran away to save their lives. This man thought that they were lying but he has no reason to not believe them since they tried to fight a dangerous beast.

The man kept walking until he saw a huge gate. He peeked inside to see if the beast is at sight.

"Good" he whispered as he ran and hid behind a bush.

He was planning on doing a surprise attack and hit that beast directly at its heart. The front door isn't the best entrance for a surprise attack do he thought of using a window or the backdoor.

The man started walking. But as soon as he was at the back yard, what he saw amazed him. "A rose garden…" he muttered as he approached one of the many roses.

This rose is very different from the others. The other roses were red and pink but this one is white. He held it in his hand.

 _"Dad, can you bring back a rose for me?"_

That short sentence his son said ringed in his head. He stared at the rose.

"It's so beautiful… just like my child…" he said then pulled out his knife and cut it off.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WAAAHH!"

Out of nowhere, a beast appeared. The man fell down and was suddenly scared. His arms were trembling to pull out his gun. His legs were too limp to even stand up.

"What do you think you're doing to my roses?!" the Beast shouted as he stared at the man in front of him.

"No, please. I-I just wanted to give this to my child" the man answered with trembling voice.

"Huh… your child?" the Beast thought for a moment "I got an idea!"

"Please, let me go back to my child" the man pleaded.

"Alright then, I'll easily let you go but…" the Beast gave a smirk "… your child has to take your place…"

"W-what? B-but-"

"If you won't allow it, you'll live here with me and become my servant"

"O-okay… I'll bring my child tomorrow"

"No. He'll come alone. If he doesn't, I'll hunt you down and there'll be concequences…"

"A-alright…"

"Leave!"

With that, the man left with the white rose in his hand. He kept running and running. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"What have I done?" he muttered.

* * *

As the man reached his house, he quickly told his family his failure of slaying the beast. And told them the Beast's condition of in exchange for his freedom is his child.

"Fuusuke, I'm sorry…" he said as tears hit the ground beneath them.

"Don't worry, father… What's important is that you're safe… Tomorrow I shall leave and go to the Beast's palace"

Suzuno's father kept crying and everyone else in the scene.

* * *

 ** _The next day…_** Suzuno Fuusuke left the village.

As soon as Suzuno reached the palace, the Beast was the first thing to be seen.

"Hello, Beast" Suzuno greeted.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! What the hell, you're a boy?!" the beast screamed while his tail kept wagging.

"Uhh… yeah. Call me Suzuno"

"What age are you?"

"17"

"How do I know that you're that man's child? And he sent you not your sister or whatever"

Suzuno pulled out the white rose his father gave him yesterday "Here. Enough proof for you? And this" he pulled out his family photo and showed it to the beast.

"I don't have a sister. I only have three older brothers and a father"

"Mother?"

"Died because of an illness"

"Why did your father send you here?"

"Hmmm… why was it again? Oh I remember… Because of you"

"Fine then… Aren't you the slightest bit scared of me?"

"Uhh… no. In fact, I'm confused and happy at the same time…"

Prince Nagumo was shocked. This is the first time a human didn't run in terror from him. In fact, it is happy "What?"

"Happy and Confused… HaFused? ConPy?"

"I mean, why? Why are you not scared?"

"I found a different species of dog!"

"A… Dog?"

* * *

The two entered the castle and ended at the throne room.

"Okay, first of all, I am not a dog. I'm a Beast, as you humans call me" Prince Nagumo said. "Second, I was once a human like you. A prince actually but a bitch came here and turn me into 'this'"

"Whatever, Puppy…"

"What did you just call me?"

"Want me to repeat it?"

"I dare you"

"Puppy"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" Prince Nagumo roared at Suzuno's face, thinking that it would make him run in terror. He doesn't want a boy in his castle. This Suzuno cannot be the one who could break his curse!

"Ew… Have you even brushed your teeth?" Suzuno commented.

"I've brushed my teeth, human!"

"Whatever, Puppy… Look, stop calling me 'Puppy', human"

"Then stop calling me 'human', Puppy. I have a name, it's Suzuno"

"Fine, whatever"

Silence surrounded the throne room.

"Puppy…" Suzuno teased.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Prince Nagumo shouted in anger as he stomped his foot.

"Then tell me your name"

"Prince Nagumo Haruya" he said with pure confidence.

"I'll call you Nagumo"

"Fine then…"

Silence surrounded the throne room once more. Suzuno stood still and Nagumo stared at the male in front of him

* * *

 ** _Nagumo's POV_**

 _Suzuno Fuuzuke, huh?_

 _This Suzuno Fuuzuke is kindda rude for a 17 year old. I'm eight years older than him so he needs to show respect to me! And I'm also a Prince!_

 _But then… he's really slim… check out that curve… and that face… and that… ass of his… **He looks delicious…**_

* * *

 ** _Suzuno's POV_**

 _I'm aware that Father sent me to a Beast's place. My brothers told me that this Beast is really frightening and scary._

 _I should be running in terror right now. Or maybe my knees are trembling and I should be begging for this Beast to let me leave but… Why aren't I?_

 _I noticed that Nagumo is staring at me and it's really uncomfortable. But I'm not going to move! If I move, it means defeat! I just stared back at his eyes, keeping the same expression I have._

 _It surprised me to see him lick his lips. I was shocked and was forced to take a step backward._

 _Why?_

* * *

 ** _[Normal POV]_**

Nagumo noticed the sudden change of Gazel's facial expression. From the serious to the shocked and scared face. Nagumo smirked.

"Aww… you getting scared" Nagumo teased.

"As if I'll be scared of you! Puppy!"

"Alright then, prove it. Prove to me that you're not the slightest bit scared"

Nagumo swiftly rushed to Suzuno's position. He was too quick for even Suzuno to notice him. The next thing he knew, the Beast is already in front of him. He was so shocked that he fell backwards.

"Scared yet, Suzuno?" Nagumo asked.

"As if!" Suzuno shouted back.

This only made Nagumo chuckle as he seductively licked his lip. He pushed Suzuno to the tiled floor and pinned his hands above his head with one hand while the other was already unbuttoning his top.

"NO! Stop that!" Suzuno shouted but was ignored "H-HEY! Stop tha- ah~"

Nagumo started licking the bare skin in front of him. _'Hmm~ Delicious~'_

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" Suzuno shouted once more but that beast just kept on licking him like he was some ice- cream.

Suddenly, Nagumo stopped licking Suzuno and is already unzipping his pants. Suzuno was getting furious so he used his kee to hit that Beast's crotch, making Nagumo wheeze in pain. As he let go of Suzuno's wrists, Suzuno took the chance to stand up and run away from Nagumo.

"Ow… that… hurts…" Nagumo whined "That little midget! I'm going to eat him alive!" he cursed.

* * *

Moments later, when Nagumo's feeling much better than earlier, he walked around his palace grounds to find that pesky little human.

"Where is that Suzuno?" he muttered as he kept walking.

To be honest, he's still feeling some pain down there but he decided to stay calm and just act natural… It'll pass…

Nagumo ended up at his rose garden. In the middle of that rose garden is a swing. When he was younger, he used to play by that swing with his parents. But when his parents passed away, he never played with that swing again. He would visit it but memories of his parents just come back.

Since the time he became a beast, he never went to that swing since most of the 'hunters' are outside and no one want to be shot by an arrow, bullet or stabbed by a sword.

 _'Could he be there?'_

With that thought, Nagumo headed to his swing. There he saw Suzuno sitting on it. He thought of scaring the little human so he sneaked behind him and as he was about to roar…

"Aren't you lonely here by yourself, Nagumo?" Suzuno suddenly asked.

Nagumo regained his posture and answered, "You know, when I was still a human, women are my toys. So boredom and loneliness doesn't really exist in my palace…"

"That was when you were human… I was talking about now… you're… like that… all with the ears, tail and fur…"

"Just say it"

"…Beast…"

"Hmmm… I don't think 'lovely' is the best word to describe it… Annoyed, maybe…"

"Annoyed?"

"Look, who would be happy to be turned into something human despise?!"

"Aren't you scared that you wouldn't turn back?"

"Nahh… All I have to do is learn to love and 'poof' me turns into a prince and all women back to me!"

"Learn to love?"

"Yeah… I thought 'Love yourself' counts as learn to love…"

"Have you ever loved anyone yet?"

"Yeah! Myself!"

"Besides that…"

"Nope! I don't need that crap…"

"Ohh…" that's the only thing Suzuno answered.

Suddenly, Nagumo heard sobbing… _'Suzuno's crying?!'_

"Uhhh… I was just joking; of course I loved someone besides me! And I definitely need love to break this curse! Come on, laugh with me" then Nagumo gave out an awkward laugh while scratching his nape.

 _'Dammit! I never thought a badass like this guy would cry!'_

Nagumo saw tears dropping onto the ground. _'He's really crying…?'_ He approached Suzuno.

"Were you forced to come here?" Nagumo asked.

"Maybe you can call it like that… If it weren't for a certain someone who scared my father, I wouldn't be here"

"Sorry… But you know you could have not come here in the first place…"

"But Father made a deal with you and in our family, we never run from something like that"

"You know, you could have chosen to not come here since I cannot go out of this place… If I go to your village, it's one against many… I'm dead for sure… one bullet is all you need to kill me…"

"I just did that for Father… It's also my decision to go here as well…"

"Then, why are you crying?"

"I'm just thinking about Father… and my brothers…"

"Suzuno, you can leave… Your Father and brothers seems to be really important to you. I'm giving you a choice… It's either you go back to your village, or stay with me in my castle until I found someone who could break this curse… I would gladly escort you to the gate if you want…"

Nagumo was about to pull Suzuno but he held the swing's chains tightly "No. I want to stay here…"

Nagumo was shocked. _'He wants to stay… with me?'_

"Are you sure? Even though I'm a Beast?"

"Yes. And I don't think you'll harm me, anyway…"

"You'll stay even after what I did to you minutes ago…?"

"Yes…"

"Good. As a reward for staying here, I'm giving you the one in a life time opportunity to play with my tail" Nagumo said as he turned around, sat on the ground and wagged his tail in front of Suzuno's face.

"Why would I even want to play with your tail?"

"Because it's a Price's tail. Don't forget that I'm still a prince!"

"Sure. But I'm not interested with your tail. You might have flees…"

"I certainly do not!"

Suzuno started laughing.

 _'He's so cute…'_

* * *

They decided to live together. It was a surprise that Suzuno could do the house chores. He cooks, cleans, does the laundry, and everything else.

"Why are you so good at doing all of these?" Nagumo asked as he watched Suzuno cook.

"I have no mother and sister, and I'm the youngest in our family so I do all these…"

* * *

It's been two months since the two started to live together. Prince Nagumo spared some of his clothes to Suzuno. He gave him a room to sleep and everything else he would need.

It's funny how Suzuno feels so safe with Nagumo, even though he could sometimes be rude and bossy… and considering he's a Beast… But he's feeling so happy to be with Nagumo.

"Hey, Suzuno!" Nagumo called. "Can you help me bath?"

Suzuno, who was busy cleaning, stared at Nagumo with his eyebrow raised. "Any why would I do that?"

"I need to be cleaned"

"My job is cleaning your house. That doesn't include you"

"Well, now it does. Now come here and help me scrub my fur"

Suzuno just gave a 'tsk' then placed the broom and pan at the corner of the room and headed to Nagumo's bathroom. There he saw him in the tub, waiting to be cleaned.

"No funny business," Suzuno said as he sat down on the chair next to the tub then started scrubbing the Beast's fur.

Now that Nagumo is full of soap, Suzuno splashed a bucket of water on Nagumo's head then handed him a towel.

"There, I'm done with you…"

As Suzuno was about to exit the room, Nagumo called him again. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Back to cleaning"

"You're not done here yet. You haven't combed my fur yet"

"Seriously, Nagumo? That's part of my job as well?"

"Of course!"

"Fine! Where's the brush?"

"Here," as Nagumo handed the brush to Suzuno, he started to groom him. "Be careful with my fur… that's very delicate…"

"Whatever…" Suzuno answered "Ya know, it's funny how you have such shiny fur… the other canines must be jealous of you…"

"What? Why?"

"You have such shiny fur… they must love your fur!"

"Other Dogs? Love?! THAT'S IT!" Nagumo exclaimed "I know how to get rid of this stupid curse! Those female canines!"

"I'm not getting what you're saying here but please, stop moving so I can finish…"

"I wouldn't get that kind of love from humans because then tend to run in terror. I'm going to seduce the wolves in the forest!"

"What? Seduce?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm such a charming- looking genius!"

Suzuno's aura suddenly changed. "YOU IDIOT!" he shouted then ran away.

"HEY! Come back here this instant, Suzuno!" Nagumo shouted but Suzuno didn't come back.

Nagumo got out of the tub and got dressed.

 _'Where is that Suzuno?!'_ Nagumo thought as he searched the whole castle finding the said boy, but no luck in finding him. _'Maybe he already left…?'_ HE then headed to Suzuno's room and found a note at the door.

 _'I'm going back to my Father, Puppy!'_

"That little pest!" Nagumo shouted as he crumpled the paper "Doesn't he want to be with me anymore?"

* * *

After reading that note, Nagumo headed out of his castle gate and into the forest.

"He shouted at me earlier… What did he get upset for? Doesn't he want me to become human again? Nahh… probable, he was just missing home…"

From a distance, Nagumo saw a pack of female wolves then ran towards him. Luckily, they didn't attack him. Instead, they surrounded him and started sniffing him and wagging their tails.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm the most charming prince in the land! Just wait until you see my human form! You'll love me for sure!"

 _'Wait, what did I just say…?'_

Now that Nagumo realized what he just said, he thought again _'Have I already fallen for him? And do I want him to love me?'_

* * *

"SUZUNO!" Nagumo shouted as he slammed open the front door of Suzuno's house. There he saw Suzuno… and the rest of his family.

"BEAST!" Suzuno's Father shouted then everyone of their family pulled out a gun.

"Nagumo, RUN!" Suzuno shouted as he ran towards his father.

 _'Suzuno's Father?!'_

"That time was my fault! I never should've let Fuusuke go to your palace! You'll pay for what you have done to my son!"

"NO! Please, Father! STOP!"

 ** _*click* *BANG*_**

Too late… The scent of blood filled the place. And Nagumo, he fell on the ground… body weak and painful… That bullet just hit his left chest.

Suzuno's Father smiled for his victory.

"FATHER! YOU SHOULDN'T'VE DONE THAT!"

"What?"

"HE IS SOMEONE SPECIAL TO ME!" Suzuno shouted as he ran towards Nagumo's body. He didn't care if blood stained his clothes and hands.

"Fuusuke… what a beautiful name…" Nagumo started "I wish I could've called you that even once…"

"No no no no, Nagumo… Stay with me!" Suzuno started. Tears were continuously rolling down his cheek and chin, dropping on Nagumo's face.

"I'm sorry… I don't know why you got angry with me… but please… forgive me…"

"You Idiot…" Suzuno muttered on Nagumo's chest "I'm angry because… I LOVE YOU!"

 _"Congratulations Price Nagumo… You finally learned how to love someone… I now remove this curse…"_

Suddenly, a bright light appeared, lifting Nagumo into the air.

"AH! My eyes!"

The blood from Nagumo's clothes disappeared, including the bullet and wound. "Fuusuke…" a voice called.

As the light finally disappeared and Suzuno has adjusted to the brightness, he saw… a handsome looking person in front of him. He's wearing the same clothes Nagumo was wearing.

"Nagumo? Is that you?"

"Yes. Too bad I'm not as furry and tall as before… but will you still love me?" the person asked.

"Of course! I will love you as you are, Nagumo!"

Then, Nagumo pulled Suzuno into a passionate kiss, completely ignoring Suzuno's family and relatives around them.

"I-Is that proposal?!" Suzuno's Father asked with shock.

"Congratulations little Brother…"

* * *

 ** _The day after…_**

Nagumo brought Suzuno back to his palace…

"Ah~" Suzuno moaned "…you got hard again?"

"My bad… But this is your fault too, Fuusuke" Nagumo said as he thrusted back into Suzuno.

"Uwah~~ Haruya, pull out… please…"

"No way, Fuusuke…"

"Quit being so mean to me! It's painful you know!"

Nagumo just chuckled as he hugged Suzuno tighter.

 ** _Is the day when they had 3 rounds and lived happily ever after…_**

* * *

 ** _^~^THE END^~^_**


End file.
